


Protect you - Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums by A Perfect Circle

by timaeustestifiedsilence



Series: Short stories inspired by songs [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Disturbing Themes, Other, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustestifiedsilence/pseuds/timaeustestifiedsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story based off of the song Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums by A Perfect Circle. </p><p>I do not own this song or the lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect you - Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums by A Perfect Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Italisised words are lyrics.

_Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window. Go back to sleep._

She was trying to escape. Escape this poisonous relationship, poisonous love. Abusive, controlling. He scared her to death.

_Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils._

She had no free will. He kept her locked inside and under his iron fist, watching her every move. A dictatorship. He told her it was for her own good. She couldn't get hurt if she stayed inside. The world could not ruin her. 

Confined to one room. The single window kept her going, the light warming her as much as it could. 

_Go back to sleep. Go back to sleep._

He told her time and time again, and she complied. One night she had had enough. When he left, she ran to the window and began pulling herself through the small opening. Too slow. He heard her.

**There's no need to run, dear. I know you are in your rebellious phase. It's okay. It'll pass.**

Cold, strong hands on her ankles. She clawed at the air, the window, anything to hold onto to counter his pull. Yet he dragged her back. 

Screams into the empty night. Why doesn't anyone ever hear her? Why doesn't anyone ever come?

**What are you hoping to accomplish? There's no one out there and you know it.**

She fights back, trying to rip herself out of his grip. Pointless struggle.

His grip tightens.  _ **See, they don't give a ---- about you like I do.**_ **They would soil you, corrupt you. You are MINE. Because you see, I love you.** He drags her into his arms. 

Loosened grip. He caresses her face gently. She flinches away, tears freely flowing. I want to be free.

**You can't be. Can't you see? I must protect you. _I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of_** _**reason.**_

But I don't need protection! I need independence!

**No you don't! You need me! I am all there is. I am strong and wise. You are young, weak, naive. I need to _protect you from your enemies and all your demons._ The way you think, you are ruining yourself. **

I have not ruined myself! YOU have ruined me!

SMACK.

He locked her in the room and barred her window. 

**Independence. I will not allow it. I must . . . _isolate and save you from yourself._ The twisted thoughts of the know-it-alls. Misguided thoughts will be your downfall. **

 


End file.
